


A Discussion of Ice and Fire.

by bunnyteeths



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Yue makes bad decisions, Zuko is not nice, dont take it too seriously guys, so a firebender and a waterbender run into each other in an alleyway, this straight up SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyteeths/pseuds/bunnyteeths
Summary: Yue and Zuko have a talk. (Takes place somewhere during 'Siege of the North'; also kind of a halfassed prequel to "Flowers of Flesh and Blood".)





	A Discussion of Ice and Fire.

When she had returned to the Northern Water Tribe kingdom with the Avatar and his friends, Yue attempted to sneak away, seeking to be alone even for just a few short moments. Her father had told her to stay with the boy from the Southern tribe that liked her so much, knowing that he would be strong enough to protect her from the Fire Nation’s impending attack. But now, she didn’t care.

Part of her wanted to believe everything would be okay, that her people would protect her kingdom and they’d be victorious against the Fire Nation…but Yue knew the outcome already. Her entire tribe, the only world she ever knew and loved, was about to come crumbling down at her feet.

It was truly a grim thought; Yue knew she should have faith in her tribe’s soldiers, but she knew the Fire Nation all too well. Their sister tribe had been raided so many times in the past, and still to this day. Even though the northern tribe was bigger, more refined, and had a stronger, more organized militia, Yue knew the fight against the Fire Nation was futile. They were ruthless, and the water tribe would be vastly outnumbered.

Her father knew the fight was futile, that they’d be conquered and raided just like the Southern Water Tribe. Their army would lose men; and Arnook and his daughter would be overthrown by the Fire Lord and his son. At that thought; Yue sighed.

Dwelling on it, she considered what would happen if one of the Fire Nation soldiers found her, alone and helpless like this, without Sokka or the Avatar to protect her. She shuddered, and not from the cold air surrounding her.

Yue knew they would show no mercy; they’d tear her to shreds in minutes. Her father was right, she _needed_ to stay with Sokka.

She had wandered off to a rather empty area of the kingdom, a residential one she wasn’t quite familiar with. Yue rarely left the safety of the palace walls she called home. There was no sign of life within the Northern kingdom at the moment; everyone was barricaded in their homes, waiting for the eventual invasion of the Firebenders. The only noises within the city were the distant shouts and drilling of the Water Tribe soldiers at the walls of the Kingdom, overlooking the armada of Fire Nation ships approaching.

The city was eerily quiet. The calm before the storm.

Yue looked around at the many buildings and homes made of carved ice that surrounded her. She would be able to find her way back to her palace, even the spirit oasis if she could sneak away unnoticed with enough time. She began to make her way through the many winding, icy streets of the lower city. On the few occasions she did leave the palace, Yue remembered that the city was easy enough to navigate on her own.

In the distance, she could see the faint glow of fire. Yue swallowed hard.

Turning in to a dim, winding passageway between two buildings, Yue kept her head down, thinking quietly to herself.

She was stupid for thinking it was a good idea to leave Sokka. She was stupid for thinking she would be fine by herself. _Spirits, why had she been so adamant on wanting to be alone_?!

Feeling her stomach churn with dread, Yue crossed her arms to her chest and cursed under her breath to herself.

“ _Well, isn’t this a surprise…_ ”

Yue heard a voice say from behind her. She whirled around with wide eyes, astonished she hadn’t heard them sneak up behind her. In the darkness only faintly illuminated by the moon above, she could see the faint lines of a scar on the left side of the person’s face. Yue felt her heart drop.

The boy stepped closer with a laugh.

“Didn’t your father teach you better manners? That’s no way to address a prince…” He said, coming up to her with a smirk on his lips.

“Zuko…” was the only word that Yue could choke out as she watched him.

Reaching up, the exiled prince removed the hood of his parka, revealing his onyx hair, which was tied atop the crown of his head. Prince Zuko was dressed solidly in white, no doubt to camouflage himself with the snow that surrounded the Northern Kingdom. His face, however, was undeniably recognizable. His scar stood out against the paleness of his face, with various bruises and cuts to match it. Had he been in combat?

Yue’s heart was pounding in her chest as she kept her eyes locked onto Zuko, watching every move he made with caution. Now she really regretted leaving Sokka; she knew he would’ve knocked the Fire Nation prince to the ground by now, giving them a chance to escape. But no, now here she was, trapped within the Prince’s grasp.

“You’re exiled! How did you-?!”

“I have my ways, _Princess_.” Zuko interjected before Yue could finish, saying her title with vitriol. He laughed once more, looking around for a moment before back at Yue. “Such a shame, really, seeing a city as beautiful as this be torn to pieces by my nation’s people.”

Yue narrowed her eyes. “I’m surprised someone as you could feel empathy for my kingdom.”

Zuko feigned a hurt look at her words. “Oh, princess, that cut deep.”

“Don’t you mean burnt?” Yue laughed, feeling a bit daring.

Zuko hesitated, his eyes widening a bit. He was shocked she would have such nerve to say such a harsh comeback.

Suddenly, he raised his hand above her, about to strike with all of his strength. Panic was quickly painted onto Yue’s face as she shut her eyes, flinching and bracing for the impact of his hand on her pale skin.

It never came though; Zuko held himself back. Yue nervously, cautiously opened her eyes to stare back up at the prince.

“No, I’ll save my strength.” He hummed. “I’ll need it when I recapture the Avatar…”

Yue wanted to laugh at that; but she bit her tongue. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, smirking again. “I suppose you know where he is, don’t you? Why would’t you, after all.”

Yue shook her head. “You’re a fool if you think I’d tell you.”

“Oh? Or are you a fool for not telling me, Princess?” Zuko cooed to her, sickeningly sweetly. “I have a feeling he’s with those two Water Tribe siblings, as always…the ones always protecting their precious Avatar…”

Yue instinctively perked up at the mention of Sokka, her expression changing to one of worry. Zuko took notice.

“I could always try to find them myself; I have a feeling those Water Tribe peasants wouldn’t be hard to locate before dawn…especially considering—“

“Don’t hurt them, please!” Yue said abruptly, leaning toward Zuko and placing her hands on his chest, gently.

Zuko was shocked at the Princess’ actions at first, but couldn’t help but to laugh aloud at her desperation. He almost expected her to be more level. “You care about those two rats that much? But why…?”

Yue backed away, biting her tongue for good this time as a light blush crept to her cheeks. 

"I…care about my people.” She looked down, averting her sapphire eyes from his amber ones.

Zuko wasn’t satisfied with that. He leaned down to Yue, reaching for her and gripping her face in his right hand. “Oh, no, Princess, there has to be more to this story…” He said. “Now, tell me… You care for that Water Tribe boy, don’t you?”

Yue stayed silent, still looking to the ground below her. Zuko felt something within him spark at her defiance, even if it was something so small.

“TELL ME.”

The prince shouted, his grip on her face tightening intensely.

Yue could feel his hand getting warmer against her skin and felt her skin begin to burn.

“Yes!” She cried out, tears escaping her eyes as she looked back to Zuko. He just smirked at her; that same damn smirk he had been giving her this whole time. Zuko released his grip on her. His hand trailed to her neck, pulling back the fur collar of her dress, revealing her betrothal necklace to him. “And yet, here you are, betrothed to someone else…but you still associate yourself with that water tribe boy? What a harlot you are, Princess Yue…”

Yue felt a stab of guilt at his words, looking down from him to hide her tears. She knew being around Sokka was a terrible idea, even though he would protect her from anything. Yue knew her loyalty was to her betrothed, but Sokka…

“Have you kissed him...?”

Zuko’s sudden question snapped Yue out of her self loathing and yearning for Sokka.

Her eyes narrowed a bit at his question, wondering why he felt the need to pry her for information he really didn’t need. “Why does it matter to you? Don’t you have better things to do, Prince Zuko…?”

Her sadness blinded her judgement. Yue knew there was no hope anyways; her people would be slaughtered, and she would be overthrown…death at Prince Zuko’s hands didn’t seem like such a bad option at this point.

Zuko became enraged at her defiance once more, and in one swift movement, he lunged to her, gripping the necklace that elegantly draped around her neck. He grabbed the small turquoise charm that hung from it and pulled, ripping it from her neck and throwing it down. The betrothal necklace shattered instantly. Yue could barely react before she was then shoved by Prince Zuko; he pushed her against the wall that stood behind her, pining her there harshly. Yue felt her head crack against the hard ice behind her, and felt the coldness of it beginning to seep through her clothes.

Zuko pressed himself against her, bringing his lips to her ear.

“Let’s make a deal, Princess…” He whispered through barred teeth. “I won’t tell anyone about your little affair with the boy, and I’ll make the attack on your little kingdom decrease ten fold…” Zuko hesitated, pulling away from her and choosing to stare directly at her. Yue waited, now too scared to speak.

“…If you come with me. Your so called ‘betrothal’ means nothing to me, if you couldn’t already tell. Besides, I could give you so much more than anything he, or the other Water Tribe peasant, could ever dream of giving you…plus,” Zuko laughed a bit. “Perhaps bringing home the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe herself could help me restore my _honor_ …”

Yue was speechless. Oh, she knew his offer was one she couldn’t refuse. Self sacrifice would be a noble thing anyways; save her people in place of her happiness. She wasn’t happy here anyways; always being locked away by her overprotective father, and being betrothed to someone she didn’t love. Would she die at the hands of the Fire Nation, or marry it’s Prince instead?

Yue hesitated for a moment, then brought her hands up to Zuko’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Feeling his scar as she did so made her heart race. When she released him, she smiled upon seeing the shocked look on his face- though she could see the faintest bit of pride in his smile.

Two words were the only thing Yue could say in response to Prince Zuko, and they sealed her fate right then and there.

“ _I accept_.”


End file.
